


A half-life

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: "It is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn. Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenceless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."





	A half-life

Emperor Voldemort ruled over the Magical Empire, currently comprising the British Isles only, as the French wizards proved not to be as cowardly as their Muggle counterparts, and succesfully held off his armies time and time again. He sat on his throne in Hogwarts, and watched the procession of students glad in silver and green only pass by, all pure-blood and a few half-blood students saluting their ruler. The other Houses had been abolished of course when he took power, almost a year ago to the date when his Killing Curse hit Harry Potter and the resistance ended.

Oh the raping and murdering that day had been glorious, as the defenders of Hogwarts met their doom, he thought with a smile. Suddenly a pain shot through him, and he gasped as he reached for his chest.

The teachers of Hogwarts, led by Headmistress Bellatrix Lestrange, as well as the student body, could only look on as their dictator had a heart attack and died.

Voldemort woke in a white misty area.

'What's this? I am immortal! You don't know who you are dealing with!' he ranted at the nothing.

'Tom Marvolo Riddle, born December 31 1926 to Merope Gaunt, this is your Doom,' a booming voice sounded in reply. Before Voldemort's eyes, the mist thickened and began to take form, changing into a copy of the Hogwarts Great Hall that had served as his throne room. Seated at the High Table, in his own throne, was a hooded figure.

'I demand you tell me where I am!' Voldemort ranted, padding himself for the Elder Wand but not finding it.

'Looking for this Tom?' the figure stood up, holding the Elder Wand in his hand. 'It is time it was returned to me. This, Tom, is your judgement.'

'I will make you eat your entrails! That name is meaningless to me. I am Lord Voldemort!'

The figure waved his wand, and the words 'I am Lord Voldemort' floated up, then reassembled themselves into 'Tom Marvolo Riddle', in a copy of what the Horcrux echo had done in the Chamber of Secrets years ago.

'It has fallen to me to pass final judgement,' the figure said. 'And your sentence is hell.'

'No! No! No!' Voldemort raged. 'I am immortal! Nobody can kill me!'

'Hang on, this isn't working,' the figure suddenly said in a different voice, and took off the hood of his robe. Voldemort's jaw dropped when he saw revealed there Harry Potter.

'But... you're dead! I killed you myself, before I slaughtered your mudblood and blood traitor friends!'

'Yes Tom, I am dead,' Harry said with a frown on his face. 'But you forget one thing... I am the Master of Death.'

'But I killed you!' Voldemort ranted again, 'and I took your cloak and the Resurrection Stone, that makes me its master!'

'So you did kill me. That doesn't matter, once I became its master... or rather its servant... that was final. Did you never wonder these past few months why the Stone would not work for you?'

'Very well Potter,' Voldemort calmed down. 'Say I believe you. What are we doing here?'

'Well in my case, turns out being Master of Death means you've to take on the role of the Grim Reaper after your death. I really wish someone had warned me, I keep getting pulled out of paradise to deal with scum like you.

'As for you, you're not that bright are you?' Harry smirked. 'You, Tom, are dead. Demised. Stiff. Bereft of life. Resting in peace. Pushing up the daisies. Off the twig. You have kicked the bucket. You've shuffled the mortal coil, run down the curtain, and joined the choir invisible.

You, Tom, are an ex-Wizard!' Harry laughed out loud.

Voldemort stumbled, and fell into a chair that thoughtfully popped up behind him.

'How can this be,' he muttered to himself, 'my Horcruxes? I was supposed to be immortal.'

'Tom, Tom, Tom. You are an imbecile.' Harry stood up, and walked over to the distraught Dark Lord. 'Yes, your Horcruxes meant your soul would not pass on if you were killed before your time. But if they brought immortality, don't you think we'd be having Herpo the Foul and all the other Dark Lords and Ladies of the past that made one skulking about?'

'I thought, they were gone because all their Horcruxes had been destroyed...'

'No Tom, they're gone because their life was over. As it is in your case.' Harry sounded somewhat sympathetic, as he laid his hand on Voldemort's shoulder.

'But I am a Wizard! I am supposed to live to at least one hundred and fifty! This cannot be, I am not even eighty years old, I should be in the prime of my life still!'

'You're forgetting one thing Tom. Let me remind you.'

Harry waved his wand, and the voice of Firenze the centaur sounded out of nowhere.

_'It is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn. Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenceless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips.'_

'You, Tom, willingly killed several unicorns and used their blood to survive while you were taking over the body of Quirinus Quirrel. What did you think a _half-life_ meant?'

'I... I always thought it was a metaphor,' Voldemort answered reluctantly. 'So it is over? I only get half of my life span?'

'That's more than you gave others, including me,' Harry answered. He put his hood back on.

'Time to get this over with,' the deep booming voice returned. 'Tom Marvolo Riddle, for your crimes, which are too numerous to count, you are sentenced to hell. Any last words before I send you off to your final reward?'

'What... what will happen to my legacy, to my Empire?'

'Not even interested in what happens to your followers? Typical.' Harry waved his wand, and a mirror resembling the Mirror of Erised appeared, but this one had 'Secneu Qesno Cehttu Becaf Ruo Yton Woshi' enscribed on the top.

Voldemort looked in, and saw his dead body in the Hogwarts Great Hall, then the mirror blurred and scenes rapidly shot by.

_Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy were in a duel, ending with Malfoy dead, and Lestrange putting on a crown, sitting on Voldemort's throne._

_Lestrange was killed by Dolohov, who put on the crown._

_Dolohov was murdered by someone else, who was murdered by someone else, until nobody could be seen wearing the crown, and Hogwarts appeared abandoned._

_Hit-wizards and Aurors wearing French, German, Dutch, Italian and other robes appearing on the streets of London, and taking down Death Eaters and British Aurors with force._

_The Ministry being overrun, and Voldemort's puppets imprisoned._

_A series of trials, ending with his loyal Death Eaters getting the Dementor's Kiss._

_And finally, at the end, a memorial being placed in Diagon Alley, a statue of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly, towering over a crouched Voldemort. And before the statue a pair of clearly Muggle parents were walking with their children, shopping for the Muggleborn student's magical school supplies._

'It was all for nothing?' Voldemort would have cried, had he not been so reptilian as to have lost the capability.

'It was,' Harry said, and Voldemort was sucked into a suddenly appearing black abyss.

Harry sighed, and disappeared from the temporary limbo, appearing at an inviting path leading up to a white picket fence. He stepped through it, and walked up to the small house, entering the door.

'Hermione, I'm home. How are the kids?' he called out, as he hung up his cloak.

In paradise, all was well.


End file.
